Valka
UWAGA! Strona jest w małej przebudowie więc może być dużo luk do wypełnienia Opis Suczka jest piratką. Nie zawsze jest w bazie. Co jakiś czas przychodzi do nich w odwiedziny lub ekipa do niej. Mieszka na statku ze swoją załogą. Na wakacje i na ferie przyjeżdża do psiego patrolu. Gdy Ryder ją wezwie jest gotowa do akcji. Co ciekawe, służyła kiedyś w wojsku, była tam najlepsza. Dostała miano najlepszego żołnierza na świecie Wygląd Jej futro jest czarno-białe. Oczy suczki są żółte. Ma blizne pod prawym okiem i prawej i lewej łapie. Nie nosi obroży. Zakłada ją tylko na misje. W lewym uchu ma złote kolczyki. Charakter Odważna,twarda i silna. Nie płacze. Jej serce jest jak z kamienia. Z przyjaciółmi i znajomymi lubi się pobawić a szczególnie z Psim Patrolem. Jest dzielna, pewna siebie, opanowana, ale i lojalna i Uparta. Dąży do celu, nie odpuści sobie dopuki nie dojdzie. Na wesela idzie, ale nie stroi się w sukienki, zazwtczaj stoi z boku. Nie raz w sumie się zdażyło że ktoś ją wyciągnął do jakiejś zabawy lub do tańca, ale...ona nie umie tańczyć. Gdy nie jest na statku ani w Psim Patrolu zabiera ze sobą swój łók i zabawia się na drzewach. Dobrze też panuje nad szpadą, mieczem i pistoletami. Nawet w największej opresji i kłopotach swojemu wrogowi umie odpowiedzieć żartem, co robi zazwyczaj. Sama pakuje się w kłopoty z których zawsze o dziwo wychodzi cało. Nie raz się wywali, potknie itp. Czasem się w ogóle nikim nie interesuje. Jest to naprzykład opisane w opowiadaniu " Pierwszy dzień w psim patrolu" a oto ten fragment-" powiedziała bez interesownie i też w ten sposób się odwróciła. " (frag. opowiadania "pierwszy dzień w psim patrolu"). Jest bardzo niezależna. Niekturzy twierdzą że krzyczy, ale tak na prawdę ma bardzo donośny głos, co nie oznacza że nie umie szepczeć. Może być to wkurzające, ale gdy jest w psim patrolu często mówi "stary, stara, ziomek" na statku jednak tego nigdy się nie słyszy. Umiejętności Jest bardzo silna, w sumie najsilniejsza w psim patrolu. Jest niezwykle zwinna i szybka, niewiele wolniejsza od Skipper. Skipper osiąga do 70 km/h a ona do 60 km/h. Bardzo wysoko skacze. Jednym susem może znaleźć się na czubku cztero metrowego drzewa. Co jest jej słabością? Emmm.... machanie ogonem z zadowolenia? Oprucz tego to jeszcze ma gorszy węch od najzwyklejszego psa, a to wszystko tylko przez pewne zdarzenie.... ale nie ważne jakie. Jej wzrok jest dziwnie przenikliwy. Ma zdolność do logicznego myślenia, więc rozwiąże najtrudniejszą zagadkę.Przez co czasem przezywana jest Sherlokiem Holmsem. Wzrok perfekcyjny. Słuchu i wzroku możnaby sobie od niej pozazdrościć. Po tylu latach bycia piratem nauczyła bezszelestnie się poruszać. Szczęki? Pfff. Ludzie. Po co się pytać, wiadomo. Wojsko, piratctwo = łamanie kości i innych twardszych rzeczy. Tak jak wspomniałam węch u niej jest zanirzonych. A o zdarzeniu będzie w opowiadaniu. Załoga Stopień oznaczony "dawny" np. Dawny oficer oznacza że pies znajdujący się na tym stopniu już umarł Kapitan - Valka Dawny Kapitan - brak Zastępca - brak Dawny Zastępca - brak Oficer - Brak Dawny Oficer - Layer (nie żyje) 'Podoficer -' Brak 'Dawny Podoficer ' -brak 'Wilk Morski -' Valka, 'Dawny Wilk Morski - '''Nicolay, Corrners, Konton '''Krwawy Pirat - '''Kieł, Ares '''Dawny Krwawy Pirat - '''Neron, Niko '''Kamrat - '''Tofik, Ugryź, Demon, Will, Zorro, Shante, Ryou '''Dawny Kamrat - '''Oblivion, Mike, Kio Wyposażenie Plecaka W plecaku Valki jest latarka, butle z tlenem, szczypce, skrzydła, przyśpieszenie pod wodą, pistolety, sieć i wyrzutnie. Pojazd '''zwykłe - '''Jest to Bugatti Chiron. Może pływać w wodzie osiągając ponad 600km/h czyli o 200km/h szybciej '''Mission paw - '''jedno auto (czyli to bardziej odmienne jak to mogę powiedzieć)jest to motor. Jego koła napompowywują się dzięki czemu może płynąć po wodzie. Drugie(z wyglądu przybliżone do zwykłego) to Bugatti Chiron '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to łodka taka jak ma Zuma. Gdy zechce może nią nurkować. Pływa 9 razy szybciej niż pojazd Zumy '''Space Pup - '''jest to ponad-świetlny statek kosmiczny, z wyglądu można go porównać do myśliwca lub ewentualnie (ale mniej) do wachadłowca. Jest granatowo-czarny z przyciemnianymi szybami Wygląd Stroju '''zwykły - '''jest to czarna kamizelka. Na głowie ma kask '''Mission Paw -' jest to czarna kamizelka. Ma ona wstawki czerwieni świecącymi w ciemności. Jej plecak jest czarny a na głowie ma czarny kask z wstawkami świecącej w ciemności czerwini. 'Air Pup -' jej strój jest czarny Jej skrzydła są ponaddzwiękowe z funkcją nurkowania. '''Sae Patrol - '''standardowy kolor kamizelki i kasku. Równierz mają wstawki świecącej w ciemności czerwieni Gdy nie idzie na misję pod wodą ma żółto-czarną czapkę założoną tył na przód. '''Space Pup - '''jej skafander jest w tedy czarny Rodzina Inez- siostra Roxy-siostra Relacje Chase - nie przepada za nim Everest - nie lubi jej Skye - niezbyt się dogadują Rocky - nawet nawet, chociaż.....nie, w sumie to nie Marshall - nawet nawet Zuma - a tak sobie Tracker - nie lubi go Rubble - nie lubi go Alex- nie...... Ally - OSZELELIŚCIE!? NIE! Amber - neee Amy- jest spoko , ale jakoś za nią nie przepada Ana- nie dogadują się Ares- jak to członek załogi. Jak mam się wyrazić? Toleruje go? Aurora- tak sobie Astro - nie lubi jej. Gdyby nie Max Astro by już nie żyła. Bobi- nie lubi go Ben- nie dogadują się Briana- nie lubi jej Brooklyn- ..... Cezar- znajomy Clif- znajomy Coral- koleżanka Duke- eeee....nie Dilara - nie Dylan- niezbyt Delilah- mogłobybyć lepiej, ale jest ok. Eco- spoko Eryk- zabierzcie go ode mnie! Bo go zabiję i pozostaną z niego tylko mokre, szare, kudłate flaki! Fuergo - Grrrrr... szczeniak.... Gray- w pożo Harry- nie Heks -niezbyt Hera - nawet ją lubi Hope- dogadują się Hopper- nie! Hutch- nie da się z nim porozmawiać. Inez - Valka nie wie że Inez bardzo przeżywa okres gdy jej nie ma. Lubi ją Jeremi- nie lubi go Jerry- nie lubi go Jessie - nawet nawet Johnboy - muszę się zastanowić Kaiden- tak sobie Kaito- niezbyt Kajtek- mogę go zaszczelić? Kasumi- niezbyt Kieł- toleruje go Kate - Księżniczka-NIE! CZY WYŚCIE WSZYSCY JUŻ NA DOBRE POWARIOWALI?! Kody- niezbyt Lani - nawet nawet Lady - nie lubi jej Lexi.- nie lubi jej Lucky- szczeniak... czyli samo zło Lucy Jord- tak sobie Maile- nie lubi jej Malcolm- niezbyt się dogadują Marco- nie dogadują się Maurice- ciężko... Michael- odpada Max- nawet go lubi Miki- Szkoda gadać Mufin- szczeniaki przynoszą same kłopoty... Nika- nawet Obi-zależy kiedy Oliana- niezbyt Ombre- nie Oskar- nie Pat- nie lubi go Petter - Dlaczego myślenie tak wyczerpuje?! Pietrek- ratujcie mnie. Rex-nie ma mowy Rufus- niezbyt Roxy-taaaa... koszmarna żałosna siostrzyczka Rusty- niezbyt Sage- niezbyt Sally- nie lubi jej Savannah- dogadują się Scott- jak myślisz? Scotty-zabierzczie ją Shada - fałszywi przyjaciele są i byli, pewnie będą żyli, ale na pewno nie w zgodzie zw mną! Sherda - tak sobie Shining- nie zna jej Shira- nawet nawet Skipper- dogadują się Snowy- nie jest aż tak źle Stripe- nawet nawet Sunset- nie lubi jej Sofia- niezbyt Stella- nie lubi jej Tasha- tak sobie Tetradi - nawet ją lubi Tobi- nie dogadują się Trace- niezbyt Tofik- toleruje go Ulien- niezbyt Victor- nawet go lubi Victoria- nawet nawet Viggo- tak sobie Volvo- nawet Vitani- tak sobie Vitto - średnio Water- nie... Xander - nie lubi go Youki- niezbyt Zack - tak sobie Zoe-nie lubi jej Ciekawostki * Mieszka na statku. * Na wakacje i ferie przyjeżdża do Psiego Patrolu * Czasami odwiedza Psi Patrol lub ekipa przychodzi do niej na statek * W stroju sea patrol może płynąć pod wodą nawet 1000000 km/MIN * nie przepada za szczeniakami * Jej okręt to Czarna Perła * W pewnym sęsie jest najgorszym piratem na oseanach i morzach - przechytrzy każdego, wygra w pojedynku z każdym, czasem przypływa i kradnie na wyspie która jej podpadła, oni ją gonią, chcą ją zabić chaciaż czasem przez nią oni się zabiją, czasami nie myśli o nikim ani o sobie tylko idzie na pewną śmierć ,mimo tego zawsze się uratuje - w pewnym sensie najlepszym - świetnie włada bronią, nikt nie jest w stanie z nią wygrać, jak trzeba uratuje kogoś-. * Prawdopodobnie pochodzi z Karaibów * Nie nosi obroży, zazwyczaj ma ją schowaną * Jej snowboard jest ponad - świetlny * Po opowiadaniu " Pieski ratują kła" Valka ma dwie blizny na lewej łapie i jedną pod prawym okiem * Ciągle okrada wyspę " niezwykłych psów" (ta nazwa to oczywiście mój dziwaczny wymysł) * Nocą świecą jej się oczy. * Jest najsilniejsza z Psiego Patrolu. Doruwnuje jej tylko Gray lecz tylko jako strażnik ziemi * Na halloween jej oczy świecą na zielono * Ci co mają dobry wzrok w halloween dostrzegają że Valka lekko świeci na zielono. Nie wiadomo co jest tego przyczyną. Co roku ktoś albo przed nią ucieka drąc się" DUCH!!!!!!!!" albo po prostu zastanawia się gadając o tym razem ze swoimi przyjacióĺmi lekko cofając się do tyłu albo uciekają drąc się "Duch!!!) * Na dzień sportu dostała świecące adidasy które przez przypadek pociapała farbą, bluze z krótkim rękawem i kapturem, opaskę i czapkę Hobby * Jazda na deskorolce * Gra w piłkę nożną * Surfing * Pływanie * Bieganie * Piratcwtwo * Snowboarding * Rap Lubi * Niebezpieczeństwo * Walkę * Okradać wyspę "Niezwykłych Psów" * Adrenalinę * Horrory Nie Lubi * Nudy * Lenistwa * Spokojnych psów * Bajek dla dzieci * Szczeniaków Boi Się Pffff. NIBY CZEGO?! Cytaty "Każdy ma swoje rozkazy które musi wykonać!" - gdy idzie na misję "Ar, Valka rusza na pomoc!" - Mission Paw "Valka zanurkuje!" -Sea Patrol "Pirat w kosmos!"- Kosmiczne pieski "Bo żyć godnie to nie znaczy nie upadać, każdy robi błedy, ważne jak będziesz wstawać. Ja nadal czyję dumę, wiesz dlaczego? Doszłam tutaj sama, nie dałeś mi niczego..." - przy pierwszym spotkaniu gdy jej ojciec został przygarnięty przez Rydera "Myślisz że są lepsi, nie są! Nie czuj się gorszy, kto im dał prawo żeby móc nas osądzić?!"- kiedy część psiego patrolu wyśmiewała się z Will'a. "Nikt mi tego nie dał, nikt, mi tego nie zabierze!" - kiedy jej największy wróg chciał przejąć czarną perłe "Każdy z nas w życiu jakiś kurs obrał, i na pokład swoją załogę dobrał. Aura dobra sprzyja płynącym, a to co dabre w końcu kiedyś się kończy! " - gdy jej ojciec po tym jak został przygarnięty przez Ryder'a kazał jej się zmienić i przestać być piratem. Dubbing Wersja Polska - Kinga Ilgner Wersja Angielska - Natalia Kills Galeria Sketch-1506167106763.png Untitled81.png 1502970824422.jpg 1503658827731.jpg Sketch-1502895903611.png Sketch-1502953607645.png Sketch-1503128630221.png Sketch-1503516529900.png Sketch-1503947255514.png Sketch-1505654668880.png Sketch-1506095389305.png|Narysowane przez Chye Marevest Foever Sketch-1507049324589.png|"Strażnicy ziemi" narysowane przez Chye Marevest FOREVER The guradians of Erath tittle card.png|Narysowane przez Chye Marevest FORVER Untitled81.png Sketch-1503344908045.png Sketch-1505915269883.png LEGEND 20170904 150659.gif 1504532205271.jpg 1503227648693.jpg Untitled83.png|Na Halloween sketch-1507837029431.png|Na dzień sportu. Sketch-1507838820061.png|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER . Valka w stroju nimfy i Strażniczki Ziemi sketch-1508782904286.png|Pojazd Valki ( Mission Paw ) sketch-1508963125666.png Untitled88.png|Na pustyni do opowiadania "Pieski na pustkowiu" __BEZSPISU__ Dodatkowo Kategoria:Valka Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Border Collie Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Piesek drugiego pokolenia Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Kapitan